Marked Teil 1
by Kisara1
Summary: Was passiert nachdem Deidara und Itachi von Sasuke getötet wurde. Sasuke scheint jetzt unbesiegbar. Klar da ist noch Madara Uchiha aber den kann er bezwingen. Doch Sasuke übersieht die eigentliche Gefahr. Dieses Mädchen.


**Marked**

**Prolog**

ABC = Erzählung

_ABC = Gedanken _

**ABC = Rede**

Deidara: _Diese Augen, wie ich sie hasse. Es sind die selben Augen wie bei… bei Itachi._

Sasuke: _Was macht der Typ da. Er hat eine riesige Bombe von sich selbst erschaffen. Ich kann dieses Ding nur schlecht einschätzen._

Deidara: **Hör zu Yuki. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob mein Plan klappt. Aber eins ist sicher, diese Bombe wird mich in die Luftjagen. Ob Sasuke auch das weiß ich nicht. Falls ich sterbe darfst du dich auf keinen Fall Akazuki anschließen und auch nicht Tobi. Deine Aufgabe ist es dann erst mal den Uchiha-Clan auszurotten und Tobi. Ja am besten Tobi zuerst. Ach ja und Tobi ich habe deine Identität schon lang durch schaut.**

Tobi: **Aber Deidara ich weiß überhaupt nicht was du damit meinst.**

Deidara warf ihm noch einmal einen wütenden Blick zu und dann wandte er sich wieder Sasuke zu, welcher sich kaum sichtbar zu allen Seiten umschaute.

Deidara: _Keine Chance Sasuke du kannst meine Komplizin unmöglich finden. Mein Tod wird für sie sicherlich ein schwerer Verlust. _

Sasuke: _Mist ich find sie nicht. Warum hab ich Karin nicht mit genommen, wenn ich sie mal brauche. Andererseits hätte sie nur genervt und Deidara sagte sowieso seine Komplizin soll fliehen also muss ich mir um die erstmal keine Sorgen machen. _

Deidara machte sein Handzeichen und alles im Umkreis von etwa einem Kilometer flog in die Luft.

Tobi: **Oje, oje Deidara diesmal hat es dich erwischt oder. Hallo antwortest du mir. Deidara? Deidara!**

Und da lag Deidara´s lebloser Körper. Er blutete äußerst stark und wenn er jetzt noch atmete, dann tat er es spätestens in ein paar Minuten nicht mehr. Doch erschaffte es tatsächlich noch etwas zu sagen.

Deidara: **Yuki du warst immer die Schwester für mich die ich nie hatte. Ich hab dich lieb.**

Als sich der Rauch endlich verzogen hatte lagen seltsamerweise tote Schlangenreste auf dem Boden. In Mitte dessen stand ein etwas erschöpfte aber unverletzte Sasuke.

Tobi: **Äh. Sasuke ich gehe dann mal besser. **

Tobi versuchte sich aus dem Staub zu machen aber er hatte natürlich keine Chance.

Sasuke: **Du wirst mir sofort verraten wo Itachi ist.**

Sasuke sprang direkt vor Tobi.

Tobi: **Ist ja schon gut Sasuke. Ich glaube. Äh ich glaube sie sind zu einer Ruine gegangen. Ja so muss es sein. **

Sasuke sprang weg von Tobi und begann sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Tobi atmete erleichtert auf.

Tobi: **Ein "Danke schön" hätte es auch getan.**

Sakura: **Habt ihr das auch gerade gehört. Das Klang wie eine Explosion.**

Yamato: **Das stimmt. Ich vermute es war Deidara aber er bewegte sich weg von uns, dass heißt wir sollte uns da nicht einmischen. Wir haben besseres zu tun. **

Naruto: **Aber es könnte Sasuke sein der dort gegen Deidara kämpft.**

Hinata: **Ja aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr klein. Akazuki hat viele Feinde. Und selbst wenn es Sasuke war. Er ist bestimmt schon längst wieder weg.**

Naruto: **Stimmt du hast recht wir sollten lieber diese Ruine finde wo sich Itachi befindet.**

Mist was soll ich machen. Immer wieder schoss mir diese Bilder in den Kopf, wie er da so leblos dalag. Ich schluchzte. Oh Deidara ich hätte dich retten können. Aber dann würde vermutlich bald alle von mir wissen und das wäre schlecht. Ich existiere ja offiziell noch nicht mal. Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Zu Akazuki kann ich nicht und auch nicht zu Tobi. Deidara sagte, ich solle die Uchihas umbringen. Itachi und Sasuke werden sich bald gegenüberstehen und einer von den beiden wird verlieren. Nach dem was ich gesehnen habe schätze ich, dass Sasuke gewinnen wird. Gut und dann bleibt nur noch Madara Uchiha. Alle drei Uchiahs sind Feinde von Konoha. Soll ich mich also Konoha anschließen? Aber das würde mir so viel auch nicht bringen. Ich muss irgendwie näher an den Feind gelangen. Jetzt hab ich es: Erstmal verhalte ich mich ruhig und warte ab wie der Kampf zwischen den beiden Uchihabrüdern läuft. Dann werde ich mich dem Gewinner anschließen. Natürlich muss ich mir einen anderen Namen geben. Und ich muss mein enormes Chakra unterdrücken genauso wie Madara Uchiha. Ach ja der wird sich hoffentlich auch dem Gewinner anschließen. Dann hab ich alle auf einem Häufchen zusammen und kann zuschlagen wenn es mir passt.

**Was inzwischen geschehen war:**

Sasuke gewann gegen seine Bruder sehr knapp. Dieser gab seinem kleinen Bruder seine Augen. Als Narutos Team an dem Schauplatz des Kampfes ankam war Sasuke schon mit Tobi mitgegangen. Danach vereinten sich die übrig gebliebenen Akazuki- Mitglieder und Sasukes bisheriges Team. Tobi erzählte Sasuke, dass er Madara Uchiha sei und dass Itachi nur damals seine Eltern umbracht, weil sie einen Krieg mit Konoha beginnen wollten. Die Uchihas wollten nur wegen ihrer Unterdrückung von Danzo den Krieg. Und als letztes erzählte er noch, dass Itachi ihn immer geliebt habe. Sasuke war jetzt wütend auf Danzo und Konoha und beschloss deshalb an ihnen Rache zu nehmen. Das passt Madara sehr gut denn er will einen Ninja-Krieg haben.

1. 

Das musste es sein das Versteck von Sasuke. Ich wette Karin hat mich schon bemerkt. Ich hätte mein Chakra ganz unterdrücken können. Aber dann hätten sich jeder Clevere in der Gruppe gefragt wie ich das gemacht habe und hätten verdacht geschöpft. Zügig machte ich mich auf den Weg ins innere der Höhle. Plötzlich sah ich Sasuke. Er kam langsam auf mich zu.

Och meno hätte es nicht jemand einfacheres sein können. Bei irgend so einer Schnarchnase würde mir das Schauspielern leichter fallen.

Sasuke: **Wer bist du und was willst du?**

Okay Show- Time.

Ich: **Ah. Mir … mir geht es nicht so gut.**

Ich lies mich demonstrativ zu Boden fallen. Und setzte meine ängstlichste Stimme auf.

Ich: **Bitte tu mir nichts. Ich bin schon so lange geflüchtet und jetzt hatte ich gehofft ich finde endlich einen Platz wo ich mich ausruhen kann.**

Sasuke: **Vor wem bist du geflohen?**

Ja alles verlief genau nach Plan.

Ich: **Ich…. ich war eine Gefangene in Konoha. Sie haben mich wegen Diebstahl dort eingesperrt und in dem Gefängnis konnten mich sowohl die Gefangenen als auch die Wächter nicht ausstehen. Sie haben mich geschlagen und irgendwann habe ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich hab es geschafft zu fliehen aber jetzt bin ich erschöpft und müde.**

Ich heulte jetzt fast und hoffte, dass Sasuke es mir glaubte.

Sasuke: **Und was willst du jetzt?**

Oh ja es lief alles absolut perfekt. Ich sollte vielleicht ein wenig mehr wie ein dummes Häschen klingen.

Ich: **Also zuerst muss ich mich ausruhen. Dann werde ich es zu meiner Lebensaufgabe machen mich an Konoha zu rächen aber das werde ich vermutlich niemals schaffen.**

Sasuke: **Vielleicht kannst du das doch. Mein Team wird nämlich bald ein Angriff auf Konoha starten und du kannst uns helfen. Ich heiße übrigens Sasuke Uchiha.**

Oh Gott spricht der seinen Nachnamen angeberisch aus. Na gut dann tu ich auch mal begeistert.

Ich: **Wow. Du bist vom Uchiha Clan. Das ist doch so ein starker Clan, der fast ausgestorben ist. Mann ist ja toll du bist der letzte von ihnen. Es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin übrigens Mika.**

Sasuke: **Ich bin nicht der letzte Uchiha. Madara Uchiha lebt auch noch und er ist bei uns im Team.**

Das weiß ich doch du Depp. Ganz ruhig, immerschön unwissend spielen Yuki, äh natürlich Mika.

Ich: **Oh toll dann seid ihr ja ein unschlagbares Team. Wie cool.**

Na wir werden noch sehen wie unschlagbar ihr seid.

Sasuke: **Ja das mag schon sein. Am besten ich erkläre dir mal genau unseren Plan und stelle dich den anderen vor. Danach darfst du dich auch ausruhen.**

Oh Nein. Erschieß mich. Geschichtsunterricht. Das wird bestimmt so was von lahm. Ich weiß doch sowieso schon alles du Uchihatrottel. Also schön ich komm ja schon mit. Dann beiß ich halt mal wieder in den sauren Apfel, Blödmann.

Ich folgte Sasuke brav durch die Höhlengänge.


End file.
